


Waking

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John wakes up when Harold lies down next to him.





	Waking

"Morning," John mumbled, before slowly opening his eyes.

The mattress had just dipped beside him - Harold was curled up on his side, fully dressed, glasses on, beaming at him. He reached out to stroke John's cheek. After a moment, John turned his head and clumsily kissed Harold's fingers.

Despite having been up all night working, Finch seemed especially pleased with himself.

John's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Were you watching me sleep again?"

Harold bit his lip, tucking his hand under the hem of John's sleep shirt. "Not for very long," he admitted, managing to look both sheepish and enigmatic simultaneously.


End file.
